Pokemon: A New Day Chapter 1
by Daniel Contreras
Summary: A new story in a new day, approximately 10 years after the events of Pokemon Red and Blue this is a new adventure of a new aspiring trainer.


Pokémon Fan Fiction

Prologue

When a child gets to the age of 10 they receive the option to select a starter Pokémon and go on their own journey throughout the numerous regions of the world. Many trainers settle for lives with their Pokémon, then there are trainers who are the best of the best. My name Virgil Shinsei and today is my 10th birthday, today I set out to become the greatest trainer, to win the honor of being the Pokémon champion. This is my story.

Elekid I choose you!

"Virgil you had better get going or you're going to be late, you don't want to keep Professor Oak waiting!" my mom said as I finished packing my bag to finally set out on my journey. "I can't believe you've grown up this fast it seems like only yesterday you were born! How time just flies by…" she sulked for a moment but suddenly brightened up. "I'm sure you'll be just like your father, he had such a way with Pokémon!" She brightened up at the thought of the father I had literally never met. She was a lovely woman with some of the brightest blue eyes, as well as dark brown hair. Professor Oak often told stories of when she was still an active pokemon trainer, and she held true to the stories she taught me everything I knew about pokemon so I'd be ready for this.

"Thanks mom!" I smiled and gave her one last hug before I left, not having any idea when I would see her again, but knowing in my mind that I would see her again. I set foot outside, and noticed how good the day looked but noticed some clouds off in the distant horizon. After I had set off down the road, I began to contemplate something Professor Oak had mentioned to me recently. He had mentioned that he had something that would make my journey special something that, ever since he had mentioned it, and to my dismay he had done an amazing job of keeping a secret. I entered his massive lab, it had all the state of the art technology used to study pokemon "This is the place where the leading authority on pokemon evolution works every day, it's so amazing." I whispered to myself as he came to greet me.

"Hello Virgil! It's about time you got here! I was beginning to think you were having second thoughts about your journey! Now come with me and we will get your starter Pokémon!" Professor Oak was an old man with grey hair, sporting a neat lab coat and khaki pants, perhaps the image of a true professional in this world I jokingly thought to myself. I turned my head noticing there were three Pokémon on the table, which I guessed were the usual starters, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, but he walked in the opposite direction. He led me into a room where he kept pokemon eggs and infants, and brought me to a pokeball on a table in the far back corner of the room.

"We're going to make your journey a bit different than the usual trainer's, at least to begin with. This Pokémon turned up about two weeks ago; it must have gotten separated from its pack." He handed me the pokéball to check out the contents. I obliged and pressed the button to release it, surprised at what it turned out to be. There stood in front of me a small yellow Pokémon, no taller than 2 feet his forearms bigger than his upper arms, with a head that looked similar to an electrical socket. "It's an Elekid, very rare to the Kanto region. I don't have the means to take care of such an energetic Pokémon, and since you're going on an adventure I figured he would be better off in your care! Anyway here is your pokédex, you can use it to check the information on over 400 Pokémon, and even check the moves of Pokémon. It's very handy. Now go out and collect all the information you can!" Elekid jumped up with a grin on his face and I smiled at him, he led the way outside of the lab.

"Heh heh looks like the little guy wants to start our adventure right now huh professor?" He nodded and accompanied us outside. Elekid jumped up and down out of anticipation, he probably had enough energy to do this entire thing himself. I smirked and looked at Professor Oak and nodded as he signaled us to with a nod of his own.

We set out North to Viridian City. I had noticed the Elekid was keeping pace with me but seemed eager to go off on his own, it was strange seeing him even more pumped for this adventure than I was but inspiring.

"Hey Elekid what d'ya say we race to Viridian?" Elekid looked up with a shine in his eyes; I set the mark and counted down from three. "Three… Two… One!"

We both took off as fast as we could North. I knew racing all the way to Viridian was impossible for neither of us would make it without rest but it was the thought of a race that invigorated the two of us. Elekid got far ahead of me as I started to slow down. "Dang, he's a quick one." Elekid looked back from the distance and waved. "Okay, okay you beat me!"

I took off to catch up with him, but I noticed a small flock of Spearow above him, as I drew closer I began to notice their slow but steady decent, and before I knew it they began to swoop down towards Elekid. "Elekid watch out!" The flying pokemon began to pummel him as I ran to Elekid. I shielded him from the Spearow, but I couldn't last under multiple attacks. I held on to Elekid and ran off with the Spearow following behind me. "Damn it; get away from us you stupid birds!" I ran faster and stumbled suddenly into a hole in the ground, as the Spearow passed overhead not noticing that we had fallen.

"Elekid are you okay bud?" He was a bit scuffed up but he got up and gestured upwards. "You want to fight that pack?! Are you nuts?!" He looked at me with a determination in his eyes that couldn't be quelled. "Okay, but we need a plan. They caught us off guard back there; let me see what moves you know." I pulled my pokédex out and analyzed Elekid with it briefly and obtained a list of moves. "Focus Punch, thunder shock, low kick, and sand attack." I thought about it for a moment, and told Elekid what we were going to do. "Elekid I'm gonna be honest with you, I've never been really good with game plans but I think this is my best one ever." He looked closer at me "You are going to go up there…" I said as he gave me a profound look as he listened. "And shock the hell out of all of those Spearow!" Elekid had a slight look of annoyance to my simplistic idea, "Look if you've got a better idea let's hear it!" He shook his head and began to climb out of the hole, I followed just behind him. After poking my head out of the hole, I noticed that the flock of Spearow had grown to at least twenty. "Damn looks like they had some friends huh Elekid?" He looked a bit scared. I couldn't blame him; the group before had pummeled him pretty easily.

"Come here my beautiful Spearow! Let's get this protective collar on you, ha-ha now no Pokémon could ever beat you!" A shady man in the distance exclaimed as he put collars on all the Spearow, the Spearow winced in pain as the collars dug into their necks. "This should help with my research nicely, soon enough I'll have the ultimate…"

"You know I'd ask you what you're doing to these Spearow, but their pain is enough for me stop you, and I'd ask you who you are but quite frankly I don't care! Elekid use…" I said as the man raised his finger and looked at me. the look in his eyes was one of arrogance. He slowly wagged his finger, and spoke.

"My, you are ignorant aren't you child? Not even caring to know my name? I'll tell you anyways, my name is Dr. Cid, and as for what I'm doing? I'm revolutionizing the Pokémon industry! Soon all my clients will have complete control over invincible pokemon!" He sinisterly continued on his speech about the Pokémon industry, it was sickening to hear that he would be making money off of such a horrible experiment. The man had a dark look about him sporting a tattered lab coat, with black hair.

"You know, I was right when I decided I didn't care what you we're doing, now Elekid use thunder shock!" Elekid nodded and attempted to use it, but something was wrong.

"Spearow, Shield formation!" Dr. Cid yelled for the Spearow to get into a formation, as they did thunder shock was stopped in its tracks, and Dr. Cid stood there unscathed. "These collars possess the ability to absorb all damage, although it's only in its beta tests I would say it's working quite well!" The Spearow appeared to be in even more pain when the collar was activated and all this guy could do was say it was a success?

"What the hell is wrong with you? Those Spearow are all in pain and all you can do is just sit there and say everything's all right? Elekid use thunder shock!" Elekid glowed with power as he kept taking shots but it wasn't working the Spearow remained in formation and thunder shock was stopped every time.

"Quit playing games! Can't you see my research is flawless even in its beta form? It's simply amazing don't you think?" Dr. Cid was getting even more excited, and the Spearow appeared to be in even more pain. Was there any way around this? "_Damn_…" I thought, "_I can't keep getting the Spearow hurt like this, but if I don't find a way through them Dr. Cid will get away!"_ Elekid started charging up another thunder shock, as I began to notice some clouds began to roll in.

"Fire all you want it won't make a difference!" Dr. Cid shouted, laughing maniacally.

"Then you won't mind if I try!" Elekid fired off another shot as I noticed the shield was getting weaker. They must have a set amount of damage before they stop working but always inflict the same amount of damage on the Spearow regardless… so at this rate the Spearow will die from the damage. Just then I looked at the sky again the rain was about to start pouring in. A sudden thought struck me. Maybe rain was just what we needed! "Elekid fire one more and then let's buy some time until the rain starts." I whispered to Elekid as he shot one more thunder shock.

"This is just pathetic and boring, Spearow attack his Elekid show him the superiority that my research has bestowed upon you!" He laughed as the Spearow charged us. Elekid did his best to dodge; he was still trying to buy time like I had asked him to. However, now is our chance Dr. Cid is defenseless!

"Elekid, hit Dr. Cid with a low kick!" He charged at Cid and surprised him as he knocked Cid down with the kick, but grabbed Elekid and threw him up into the air.

"You'll pay for that, Spearow use wing attack on his Elekid!" All the Spearow closed in on Elekid and made short work of him as he fell back down to ground. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I looked up at Dr. Cid "You didn't honestly think I would come unprepared to take some physical punishment did you? I've been around too long for such a weak attack to put me down."

"_Damn it what am I supposed to do here? If we attack him again it'll be over… then again it doesn't look like Elekid has anything left in him."_ I looked at the Spearow; they all looked so sad… did they feel bad for doing that to Elekid? Just then they all looked at me and began crying out. Elekid stood up and gestured toward the Spearow, he looked at me and I got the message clearly, but couldn't bring myself to do anything.

"I know you're in pain but it'll be even worse if I keep shocking you. I can't do it, and I can't do anything about this!" They cried out even louder, almost as if telling me it was better than being under Cid's control. "Damn it fine, Elekid use thunder shock!" he began to fire off shots at the Spearow.

"Quit playing games! You already know that won't work!" It began to rain as the shots kept going. The Spearow looked to be in so much pain, but somehow seemed happier than they did attacking Elekid. As the rain started up Elekid's blows began to get stronger, until one passed through and hit the ground next to Cid. "What? How could he…" he didn't get to finish his next sentence as another shock hit Cid directly. The rain began to pour ominously and Elekid looked back at me, jumping up and down.

"What is it Elekid?" I suddenly got his message as his arms glowed with power and his arms crackling with electricity. "Okay, Elekid use thunder!" Elekid got charged up to use the powerful move as Dr. Cid looked up with panic in his eyes.

"What? You can't! My research, my collars!" He exclaimed just before the attack hit him at full force. Elekid collapsed afterwards from exhaustion, and the Spearow all fainted after the collars broke from the impact of thunder. As the smoke cleared I saw a figure, it was Dr. Cid who had more than enough displayed his endurance. "You… insolent child! I'll make you pay for all that research you just cost me!"

"Give up Cid! Your Spearow are all finished; you're done." He smirked and let out another laugh. "What's so funny? I just told you, you're finished! Pack up and get out of here!" Cid suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out some pokéballs.

"Did you honestly think those Spearow were my actual Pokémon? The collar was what let me control them! No, my Pokémon are much more powerful than just a group of useless Spearow! Now go Salamence!" He laughed maniacally as the dragon appeared before us, the massive purple beast took to the skies and let out a massive roar that would make any person shake with fear. "Now I think it's time I sent you packing! Salamence use hyper beam on the child!" Salamence began to charge up to use hyper beam. Elekid was still out, and I couldn't get away in time even if I tried… is this it, is it over?

"Electivire, use protect!" As I looked up, I saw that a massive Pokémon stood in front of us shielding us from Cid's Salamence, the Electivire was a deep yellow and black and had a tail that branched off into two, he stood there with such grace and power and repelled the attack with little effort. "Dragonite, use dragon rush!" We looked up to see that Salamence had been beaten down by a massive orange dragon. "Cid, don't even try it! You're finished and you know you're no match for me. This is your last shot, pack up and leave." The owner of the Dragonite and Electivire coldly and calmly told Cid, who had grown to have such a look of fear in his eyes that he immediately called back his Salamence and ran off.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" I nodded at the man who had saved us, his hair was black and thrown around but with style, he sported black jeans, and a plain black T-shirt and was in his twenties. "That's good, but it looks like your Elekid isn't doing too great. We'll get you to Viridian city in no time. Just hang on guys!" He called back his Electivire, and Dragonite, and let out two Tauros, the bull pokemon it was a light brown for the majority of it's body and had a large amount of darker fur near it's head, the horns were ground to the tip and the whip like tail glorified the indefinite strength of the pokemon. "Tauros we need to get these guys to Viridian, we're gonna charge right through the forest, alright bud?" Tauros nodded and the stranger told me to get on one of them. I held onto Elekid as we rode off to Viridian as the weather.

"By the way I forgot to ask. Who are you?" I asked.

He looked at me, surprised. I must have caught him off guard. It seemed as if I was supposed to know who he was, but after a moment he just smiled.

"My name is Daniel, and I'm the champion for the Kanto region, and what's your name?" He asked, but I couldn't abandon my awe at his status in time for an appropriate answer, he smiled as the forest in front of us cleared out and we saw Viridian city in the distance, so many buildings appeared slowly on the horizon growing larger into the sky as we drew closer to the city.

"My-my n-name is Virgil, it's a p-pleasure to m-meet you M-Mr. C-champion, s-sir!" I stuttered and must have seemed stupid, but he laughed it off and signaled his Tauros to stop as we approached the city.

"It's nice to meet you Virgil but please, it's just Daniel!" he smiled and we headed off to the Pokémon center.

What a start to my journey… To have met a maniac, and then so soon after, the champion of this region himself, Daniel.

"Just go into that building over there and ask Nurse Joy to heal up your Pokémon, they'll do it free of charge, it sure is convenient isn't it? I suppose you can handle things from here, I have to head off now, I'll see ya around Virgil!" He called back his Tauros, and took off with his Dragonite, and just like that was gone. To think that was what I had to contend with if I want to be the strongest.

Daniel… you seem so distant, but I will reach your status… no I'll be even better than you!

Character Profiles

(This will be included at the end of each chapter to more personify the new characters I have added to the series, leaving the old ones alone.)

Virgil Shinsei- a ten year old boy who just recently started his quest to be the best Pokémon trainer in the word, he lives with his mother while is father is also out on a journey, to be a Pokémon master. Virgil is about 5'4 and has brown eyes and brown hair, he wears a normal pair of jeans and a plain black T-shirt, he has a strong sense of justice, and even stronger ambitions to see his justice and dreams all become reality.

Virgil's Mother- an extremely self sufficient woman, who raised Virgil on her own while her husband left nine years prior to the current story. She has always been there for Virgil and believes in him more than any other character.

Dr. Cid- A cruel and evil scientist, who researches painful experiments on Pokémon just to make money, he cares nothing for the safety of others as long as he gets his way, but has shown to have strength and endurance when the need arises. He is extremely offset by disturbances in his experiments, and does little to control his own anger. He wears a white lab coat, has black messy hair, and wears glasses with extremely thick lenses.

Daniel- The current champion of the Kanto region, he makes it his duty to keep things in order in his region as have the other three champions of the other regions. He sports dark clothing in general, has black hair and brown eyes. He has shown his prowess on a multitude of occasions, especially on the day he took the champion status from the former champion, Lance the dragon master. He is currently the supreme target of almost every trainer in Kanto, and takes challenges every day, but has not been beaten since he became champion.


End file.
